Le bonheur éphémère
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: John Harf avait la vie qu'il rêvait étant enfant. Mais le bonheur est éphémère et peut repartir aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.


_Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. _

_J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaise. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et au final, elle est très loin de la fin que j'imaginais mais je trouve qu'elle est mieux comme ça. _

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à J.K Rowling. Le reste m'appartient. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le bonheur éphémère<strong>_

John Harf avait la vie qu'il rêvait étant enfant. Sa société de communication était florissante. Il venait de signer un contrat avec une grande maison de disque afin d'organiser les nombreuses promotions de leurs artistes. Dans quelques jours, il allait épouser celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Il avait rencontré Hermione Granger sur les bancs de l'université. Elle faisait les mêmes études que lui. Elle était impressionnante. Ce n'est que vers le mois de janvier qu'il s'était décidé à l'inviter à prendre un café. Leur professeur les avait mis ensemble sur un long devoir mais il ne se voyait qu'à la bibliothèque jusqu'au jour où il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, il avait fini par l'embrasser. Depuis, ils étaient en couple. Bien sûr, leur relation avait des hauts et des bas mais il l'aimait. C'était une belle femme d'un mètre soixante. Elle n'était pas grande mais quelque chose dans son attitude imposait le respect. Quand une personne plongeait son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, elle avait immédiatement l'impression qu'elle avait vécu trop de chose pour son âge. D'ailleurs, John ne connaissait rien du passé de sa fiancée. Dès qu'il abordait le sujet, elle avait le don d'en changer immédiatement. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec ses futurs beaux-parents mais ils restaient aussi muets que leur fille. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce sujet était un sujet tabou. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par laisser tomber l'idée d'en savoir plus. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leur présent et leur futur. Il se voyait vieillir avec elle et regarder leurs petits-enfants jouant sous leur porche d'une maison blanche. A cette pensée, son visage s'illuminait de joie.

Sa journée venait de finir. Il rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait retrouver sa petite femme et se détendre avec elle devant la télévision. Le repas serait déjà prêt. Il ouvrit la porte de leur petite maison et se déchaussa à l'entrée. Elle était déjà devant la télévision. Elle regardait une des nombreuses chaines d'informations inclus dans leur pacte satellite. Des images de chaos passaient en boucle et Hermione semblait bouleversée. Les images montraient un attentat dans le cœur de Londres. D'après les premiers rapports d'enquêtes, une bombe avait éclaté provoquant de nombreux morts. Le regard tourné vers l'écran, Hermione ne vit pas son fiancé entrer dans le salon. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des lèvres sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en guise de bonjour et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la télévision. Un homme brun parlait de l'attentat. D'après la légende, il était le chef de la police chargé d'enquêter. C'était un grand brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude intense, caché par une paire de lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux de jais cachaient une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il ne comprenait pas la fixation d'Hermione pour la télévision. D'ordinaire, elle lisait un livre et ne tournait que rarement les yeux vers l'écran. Elle était penchée en avant, ses coudes sur les genoux. Elle se tordait les mains et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne faisait ces deux gestes que lorsque quelque chose la perturbait. En l'observant un peu plus, John s'aperçus qu'elle regardait cet homme avec un mélange de peur et de regrets dans le regard. Elle avait cette lueur dans le regard qu'elle possédait quand elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis longtemps et qu'ils lui manquaient. Il en déduisit qu'elle connaissait cet homme et que visiblement, il lui manquait. Son regard quitta sa fiancée pour se poser sur la télévision où l'homme brun parlait toujours. De temps en temps, une bande de couleur apparaissait pour rappeler au téléspectateur qui était la personne. Il apprit qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Quelques minutes après, il fut rejoins par un rouquin qui lui parla rapidement. En le voyant, Hermione poussa un petit soupir. John se tourna vers elle et le sentiment présent dans ses yeux à la vue du brun se renforcèrent pour le rouquin. Harry Potter s'excusa auprès de la journaliste et s'éloigna des caméras. La journaliste rendit l'antenne au présentateur qui changea de sujet en promettant aux téléspectateurs de revenir sur les lieux du drame en cas de nouvelles informations. Hermione s'adossa au dossier du canapé où elle était assise et ferma les yeux. Elle avait un air las sur le visage. Elle semblait combattre des démons intérieurs. John ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments. Les rares fois où cela arrivait, il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle semblait enfin de se rendre compte de la présence de son fiancé. Elle essaya de lui sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Elle se leva silencieusement et monta dans le grenier. Il se demanda quelques instants s'il devait la suivre mais décida de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer leur diner. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Hermione Granger était une énigme à elle seule plus compliqué encore que tous les problèmes de mathématiques qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à résoudre. Mais au fil du temps, il comprenait de mieux en mieux ses réactions.

Dans le grenier, Hermione fondit en larme. Elle ne pensait pas que les voir à l'écran la bouleverserait autant. Elle pensait avoir fait le deuil de sa vie de sorcière. Elle avait passé une bonne journée. Mais tout avait basculé quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait allumé le téléviseur pour se détendre quelques minutes avant d'aller cuisiner pour son futur époux. En zappant, elle était tombée sur la chaîne d'information. Le présentateur parlait d'un attentat. La jeune femme écoutait attentivement en cherchant toute trace d'information d'indiquant que ces attentats n'étaient pas magiques. Mais quand la journaliste interviewa le brun, elle savait que ceux contre qui elle s'était battu était encore actifs. Cet attentat était leur plus gros coup depuis la fin de la Guerre. A cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les retient. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le grenier qu'elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle avait quitté le monde magique depuis près de dix ans. Elle pensait avoir tourné la page de la sorcellerie. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Elle réalisa alors que sa place n'était pas dans cette vie. Elle avait besoin de la magie pour vivre. Son regard embué de larmes fit le tour du grenier avant de s'arrêter sur la grosse malle posée dans le coin. Elle l'ouvrit aussi facilement qu'il y a dix ans. Elle avait eu l'idée de soumettre cette malle à un charme. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir facilement. Tout était rangé comme dans son souvenir. Dans le coin gauche était posé ses nombreux manuels de cours usés d'avoir tant été utilisé. A l'opposé de ces manuels était soigneusement pliée sa robe de sorcière. Elle ne l'avait plus porté depuis qu'elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse. Son chaudron était réduit à la taille d'un bol pour ne pas prendre trop de place. Quelques ingrédients de potions semblaient périmés. Elle savait que coincer entre ses robes la boîte contenant sa baguette magique attendait sagement d'être ouverte afin que son contenue soit de nouveau utilisé. Elle savait aussi que parmi ses manuels se trouvaient l'album photo qu'elle s'était amusée à faire tout au long de ces sept ans. C'est exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, cet album photo était le deuxième en partant du fond. Elle plongea dans sa main dans la malle. Elle le trouva facilement au touché mais eu quelques difficultés à l'en sortir. Elle caressa la couverture distraitement. Puis elle se décida à l'ouvrir. La première page ne contenait qu'une seule photo animée. Elle avait été prise quelques jours avant leur départ à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble. La jeune femme était entourée par ses deux meilleurs amis. Le brun souriait largement et ne cessait de lancer des regards amoureux vers l'objectif. Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres. Cette photo avait été prise par Ginny. Ils avaient rompu quelques temps plutôt à cause du statut d'Elu du brun mais tous savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne retombent dans les bras de l'autre. Le deuxième garçon de la photo était le rouquin qui avait interrompu le brun lors de son interview télévisuel. Quand elle l'avait vu, la plaie de son cœur s'était rouverte et se mis à saigner. Sur la photo, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards tendres même si elle ne connaissait pas encore ses sentiments à son égard. Elle se traita d'idiote une nouvelle fois. Si elle s'était conduite en parfaite Gryffondor, elle n'aurait pas eu peur de lui avouer ses sentiments et ils auraient pu être ensemble plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore, elle l'aimait. La sonnette de l'entrée retentie mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. John était en bas, il allait ouvrir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvient de l'existence de son fiancé. Elle l'aimait mais pas comme elle aimait Ron. Avec lui, elle ne ressentait pas la passion qu'elle ressentait dans les bras du rouquin. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être amoureuse de lui. Mais elle avait accepté de l'épouser parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas le sorcier et le moldu était gentil avec elle. Il la traitait avec respect et il plaisait à ses parents. Elle entendit la voix de son fiancé l'appelait à travers l'escalier. Elle se reprit rapidement. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle se figea.

John commença à préparer le repas quand la sonnette retentie. Il alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant le brun de la télévision. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand le visiteur prit les devants.

- Bonsoir. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre aussi tard. Je suis Harry Potter. Je voudrais voir Hermione Granger.

- Euh … oui, bien sur. Entrez. Elle est dans le grenier, je l'appelle.

Harry suivit son hôte jusque dans le salon puis celui-ci prit la direction des escaliers afin d'appeler la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Ses murs étaient blancs. Une télévision prenait un pan du mur. Face à cette télévision se trouvait un canapé rouge. Une bibliothèque était posée le long du troisième mur où de nombreux livres étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé. Il était certain que c'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée d'installer cette bibliothèque dans le salon et de les ranger de cette façon. Le dernier mur de la pièce était une grande vitre qui devait rendre la pièce très illuminée la journée. Quelques photos étaient accrochées au mur. Elle semblait heureuse pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas. Mais lui savait que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'elle se donnait. Il attendit quelques secondes quand il entendit descendre la jeune femme. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle resta figée. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis qu'elle était partie rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Au début, elle leur donnait des nouvelles régulièrement puis un jour plus rien. Ron avait été incontrôlable. Il s'imaginait toute sorte de chose. Le brun avait fini par lui faire entendre raison. A travers sa dernière lettre, la brune avait laissé sous-entendre que ce serait la dernière lettre qu'ils recevraient d'elle. Il avait réussi à convaincre Ron de sa théorie. Maintenant, ils attendaient qu'elle réapparaisse dans leur vie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être obligé de la rechercher pour qu'elle les aide. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était là, en face d'elle. Il attendait qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. Brusquer Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. De son côté, John observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait eu raison. Elle connaissait cet homme. Hermione finit par se reprendre.

- John, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

La voix de la jeune femme était suppliante. Il n'eu pas le cœur a protesté. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un simple baiser sur le front et la prévenait qu'il partait rendre visite à ses parents, qui habitaient deux pâtés de maisons plus loin. Hermione attendit que la porte claque pour se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à la retrouver, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Elle se sentait bien. Harry sourit quand il sentit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se décida à quitter les bras de son ami. Elle le mena sur le canapé. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent puis elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Vraiment désolée de ne pas être revenue. Si tu savais comment je m'en veux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Mione. Quand j'ai reçu ta dernière lettre, j'ai compris quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas su quoi.

- Je … merci. Je voulais vraiment revenir après avoir retrouvé mes parents. Quand je les ais retrouvé, je leur ai rendu leurs souvenirs. Ils ont compris mes motivations mais m'en n'ont voulu. Quand on est rentré en Angleterre, ils m'ont posé un ultimatum. Soit j'abandonnais la magie, soit je ne les reverrais jamais. Et … ce sont mes parents. Je ne les avais pas vus depuis un an. J'avais … j'avais vraiment besoin de mes parents. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant. Je savais où tu habitais mais je n'ai jamais osé venir. Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- C'est à propos de l'attentat de cette après-midi ?

- Oui. Je te résume les faits. Une explosion a retenti cette après-midi dans le centre de Londres. Le ministère n'aurait pas fait attention si une forte intensité magique n'avait pas été ressentie. Quand on a été sur place, les aurors ont recueilli de nombreuses preuves d'un attentat moldue mais quelque chose me dit que c'est un sorcier qui est derrière tout ça. Le ministre veut transférer le dossier aux autorités moldues mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne me laisse que deux jours pour trouver une preuve de la responsabilité d'un sorcier. J'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider.

- Il faudrait que j'aie accès au dossier. J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

- Viens au ministère avec moi. A cette heure-ci, presque tout le monde est parti. Les seuls encore présent sont les aurors. Si tu veux, je peux faire partir tout le monde. Seul Ron ne voudra pas partir …

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Ca va. Au début, il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'a accepté.

- Est-ce qu'il est …

- Avec quelqu'un ? Non. Il a beaucoup d'histoire d'un soir mais il n'arrive pas à se poser. Il espère que tu reviennes.

- Je ne peux pas. Je … John m'a demandé en mariage il y a quelques semaines. On doit se marier dans quelques jours.

- Tu acceptes même de te marier sans amour pour tes parents ?

- Non, je l'aime.

- Ecoutes, Mione. Je te connais par cœur. Même après toutes ses années, je sais lire en toi. Et la fille que je vois sur ces photos n'est pas heureuse. Autre signe qui ne trompe pas, c'est que tu n'as accroché que peu de photo de vous deux et je pense qu'elles sont là uniquement pour faire plaisir à ton … à la personne qui vit avec toi. Je ne peux pas le considérer comme ton fiancé alors que je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Depuis quand tu es aussi doué en ce qui concerne les sentiments ?

- Jamais. Je suis toujours aussi nul. Tu verrais le nombre de fois où Ginny et moi, on se dispute parce que je ne la comprends pas. Par contre, je sais comment tu fonctionnes et comment tu réagis.

- Allons au ministère.

- Change de sujet, ne te gène pas.

- Tu veux avoir ta preuve ou pas ?

- D'accord. On y va mais tu n'y couperas pas. Que tu sois d'accord ou non, je reste dans ta vie. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma sœur et je refuse de te voir d'éloigner une fois de plus.

- D'accord.

Harry prit la jeune femme par la taille et la mena dehors. Il la conduisit vers la petite ruelle sombre qu'il avait utilisée pour venir. D'un mouvement, il les fit transplaner dans son bureau. Hermione mis plusieurs secondes à se remettre de son voyage. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de transport. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle préférait quand même le transplanage à un voyage en cheminée. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau pendant qu'il cherchait le dossier.

- Tu es toujours aussi bordélique. Par étonnant que Ginny t'en fasse baver.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir. C'est pas facile de diriger les aurors.

- Déjà à Poudlard tu n'étais pas organisé alors en tant que directeur du département des aurors, tu ne peux pas être organisé.

- Tiens le dossier.

- C'est toi qui change de ce sujet sur ce coup.

Harry leva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que très rarement le dernier mot avec elle. Hermione ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire attentivement. Il n'était pas très épais. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte du bureau mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Pour ne pas la déranger, le brun se dirigea vers la porte pour répondre. En passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il fut soulager de voir son meilleur ami. Le rouquin lui posa silencieusement la question. Quand la réponse qu'il reçu fut affirmative, son cœur loupa un battement et il poussa un long soupir. Harry s'en aperçu et le fit entrer. Hermione ne remarqua pas que Ron était entré dans la pièce. Elle était plongée dans le dossier. Tous deux remarquèrent les sourcils froncés de la brune. Chez elle, c'était le signe d'une incompréhension. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu puis Ron tourna son regard vers elle. Quand elle avait cessé de donner des nouvelles, il lui en avait voulu. Au bout de quelques mois à la haïr, Harry avait exprimé son point de vue. Il espérait que le Survivant ait raison. Il se mit à l'observer. Elle était toujours aussi brune que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient un peu moins broussailleux mais restaient épais. Le temps qui avait passé n'avait fait que l'embellir. Son regard fut attiré par un reflet provenant de son doigt. Il regarda attentivement ce reflet. Il vit une bague qui semblait être une bague de fiançailles. Il sentit son cœur se briser. Elle était fiancée. Harry vit le regard de son ami et chercha un moyen de le rassurer mais Hermione releva la tête du dossier. Elle jubilait intérieurement d'avoir trouvé la preuve que cherchait son ami quand son regard croisa celui du rouquin. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant quelques minutes. Harry n'osait pas parler. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit ses esprits la première. Bien que son regard n'arrivé pas à se détacher du rouquin, elle s'adressa à Harry.

- J'ai trouvé la preuve que tu cherchais. C'est simple quand on sait ce qu'il faut chercher. Vous avez retrouvé de très fins débris de la bombe qui a explosé or quand une bombe moldue explose, elle finit en poussière. Si un moldu était derrière tout ça, vous n'auriez trouvé aucuns débris, juste de la poussière. En toute logique, c'est donc quelqu'un qui veut faire accuser les moldus. Tu as les débris retrouvés à disposition ou pas ?

- Euh … Ouai. Je vais te les chercher.

Harry quitta rapidement son bureau. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son bureau et préférait aller chercher ce que sa meilleure amie lui demandait. Dans le bureau, les deux personnes restantes restaient silencieuses. Ils avaient tellement de chose à dire mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es désolée, Hermione. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Mes parents m'ont posé un ultimatum. Quand je les aie retrouvés, je leur ais tout expliqué. Même s'ils ont compris mes raisons, ils ne voulaient plus baigner dans la magie. Alors ils m'ont demandé de choisir entre eux et la magie. J'ai hésité et j'ai fini par les choisir. Ils m'avaient manqué. Et après ce que je leur avoir effacé leurs souvenirs, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les abandonner une fois encore. Ils ont fait tellement de sacrifice pour moi que j'ai décidé de leur rendre la pareille. Alors j'ai tout arrêté. Mais il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne regrette ma décision d'avoir tout quitter. Chaque seconde qui passe, je regrette de t'avoir laissé alors qu'on avait enfin décidé de commencer quelque chose ensemble.

- Alors pourquoi tu portes cette bague ?

- Je … je pensais vraiment ne pas revenir. J'ai voulu revenir un millier de fois. Chaque fois que j'allais voir mes parents, je leur en voulais de me forcer à vivre ça. … J'ai fini par me dire que revenir n'était pas une bonne idée, que vous alliez tous m'en vouloir, que tu allais m'en vouloir. Je … je t'aime, Ron. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je savais aussi que revenir m'obligerait à affronter ma bêtise. Je ne voulais pas revenir en te voyant heureux avec une autre qui te mériterait vraiment. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer à avancer. J'ai rencontré John il y a presque six ans. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui, je pensais qu'il arriverait à me guérir de toi. J'y ai longtemps cru. Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, il y a quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je voulais m'en convaincre. Mais j'ai quand même accepté parce qu'il est gentil. Il a tout pour être l'homme qui me correspond sauf qu'il n'était pas toi. Alors j'ai accepté en sachant que je ne serais jamais pleinement heureuse avec lui.

- Je t'aimais, Hermione. J'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai commencé à ne plus recevoir de nouvelles. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne m'en donnerais plus, que tu étais partie, j'étais en colère contre toi et contre moi. Pendant longtemps, je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait pour que tu décides de me laisser tomber. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais agi autrement. Harry a fini par m'ouvrir les yeux. Il te connait mieux que moi. Si je ne le savais pas aussi amoureux de ma sœur, je pense que j'aurais été d'une jalousie maladive. Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? C'est que tu penses trop. Si tu étais revenue, je t'aurais accueillit à bras ouverts parce que j'étais persuadé que tu avais été contrainte. Et puis, cette dernière lettre n'était tellement pas toi. Depuis que j'ai compris ça, je n'ai jamais cherché à te remplacer. Je t'aime Hermione comme un fou. J'ai souvent pensé que mon amour pour toi finirait par me détruire. Ca a faillit être le cas mais il est aussi ma plus grande force. Quand je suis dans une galère et que j'ai envie de tout abandonné, il me suffit de penser à toi et à combien je t'aime.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était toujours son Ron mais avait acquis une maturité exceptionnelle. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils sentirent comme un feu d'artifice exploser. Ce fut Harry qui les interrompit quelques minutes plus tard. Il revenait avec les débris trouvé sur la scène du crime. Il essaya de réprimer un sourire mais sans succès. Il tendit les débris à la brunette qui restait blotti contre le torse du rouquin. Elle les observa quelques instants avant d'expliquer sa théorie.

- Ces débris ne sont pas moldus. Il faudrait jeter un sort dessus pour être sûr mais à vue d'œil, il s'agit d'un ancien explosif sorcier utilisé il y a des siècles. La dernière remonte au quinzième siècle si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Les deux aurors se regardèrent en souriant. Leur instant était intact et ils avaient retrouvés la brunette. Ils savaient qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'ils travaillent une nouvelle fois tous les trois.

- Harry, tu me ramènes chez moi, s'il te plait. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas transplané et je ne veux pas être désartibulé à cause de mon manque de pratique.

- Non. Hermione, tu ne peux pas l'épouser.

- Je ne compte pas l'épouser. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires. Ma baguette est là-bas. Et je préférerais que je ne croise pas John. Ca risque de mal se terminer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre la main tendue de son meilleur ami. Quand elle arriva devant chez elle, les lumières étaient éteintes. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle n'était qu'une heure. John ne devait pas encore être rentré. Elle monta rapidement dans le grenier. Elle chercha quelques instants après sa baguette dans la malle qu'elle avait oublié de fermer avant de descendre. Quand elle prit sa baguette dans ses mains, elle senti le flux magique circuler en elle. Elle adorait cette sensation. En un sort, elle ferma sa malle et la fit léviter derrière elle. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle jeta un nouveau sort pour que ses affaires se rangent d'elle-même dans ses valises. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour être prête. Elle arriva dans le salon où Harry l'attendait en faisant léviter ses bagages. Il éclata de rire en voyant l'air béat de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. D'un du poignet, ses valises se rétrécirent devant leurs yeux. Elle les prit et les glissa dans sa poche. D'un nouveau mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaitre une lettre qu'elle laissa sur le meuble de l'entrée avec sa bague de fiançailles.

- Tu sais que tu es énervante ?

- Quoi ?

- Même après toutes ses années, tu es meilleure que moi en sort informulé.

- Tu n'avais qu'à travailler en tant et en heure.

- On n'y va ?

Hermione prit le main de son ami et parti sans se retourner. Sa vie l'attendait.

Quand John rentra trois heures plus tard, il s'attendait à voir le brun partie et sa fiancée l'attendant dans le salon pour tout lui expliquer. Mais il ne rentra que dans une maison vide. Sur le meuble de l'entrée, une lueur étincelait. Il s'en approcha et vit la bague d'Hermione posé sur un morceau de papier. Il s'en saisi et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qui lui était adressé. Il reconnu facilement l'écriture. Il se posa sur le canapé du salon et commença la lecture de la lettre.

_John, _

_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer cette lettre. J'ai même songé à partir sans t'en écrire une. Mais j'en ai assez de fuir. Je vais commencer par le début. Je pense que ce sera plus simple. Je pense que tu as du remarquer que je ne parlais jamais de mon enfance. Mon départ est lien direct avec mon passé. Tu ne comprendras pas tout. Je ne remets pas en cause ton intelligence mais les faits sont trop obscurs pour que quiconque n'ayant pas vécu la situation ne comprenne. Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai du faire des choix. J'en fais un nouveau que je sais être un bon choix. L'homme qui est venu est mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Je le connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. C'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas. Mes parents m'ont demandé de faire un choix entre eux et lui ainsi que mes amis. Je ne peux pas te donner les raisons exactes sans t'en relever d'avantage et te mettre indirectement en danger. La raison de sa venue doit aussi rester floue pour toi. Mais on a beaucoup parlé tous les deux et je me suis rendu compte que nous deux n'était pas possible. Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. Je ne suis pas moi-même depuis que j'ai fais ce choix. J'ai besoin de mes amis et de ce qu'ils représentent pour pouvoir être moi-même. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu te dis que notre mariage aurait pu fonctionner et que tu les aurais acceptés sans problème. Mais je sais que non. En quittant mes amis, j'ai aussi quitté le seul garçon dont je suis réellement amoureuse. Je sais que c'est cruel de te dire cela comme ça mais j'essaie d'être enfin honnête avec toi. Au début, je ne suis sortie avec toi que pour l'oublier. J'ai fini par croire que je l'avais oublié et que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Mais ta demande en mariage m'a rappelé les sentiments que j'avais pour lui mais que j'aurais du avoir pour toi. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de t'épouser parce que je ne pensais pas que je le reverrais. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai revu. Je t'épargne l'histoire. Sache juste qu'Harry n'est pas celui dont je te parle. Il n'est que mon frère de cœur. Je suis désolé que tout se termine comme cela. _

_Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas aimé, John. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme je devrais t'aimer. Tu mérites vraiment une femme qui t'aime et qui te comprenne. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable qui mérite d'être connu. Je sais que cela fait cliché de dire ça mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste de bons amis. Et je sais aussi que cela ne sera pas simple. Simplement, si tu veux me reparler un jour, envoie-moi une lettre. La poste saura où me trouver si tu leur laisses une lettre avec juste mon nom écrit dessus. _

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites et encore une fois, je suis désolé._

_Amitiés _

_Hermione G._

John laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol. C'était terminé. Elle était partie. La vie qu'il rêvait étant enfant s'éloignait de lui petit à petit. Le bonheur était éphémère. Il venait et partait quand bon lui semblait. Il senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John Harf pleurait pour une fille.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de votre lecture et laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. Ca fait toujours plaisir. J'essaierais de vous répondre. <em>

_P. Nessouille Anderson_


End file.
